Electronic switching devices are found in a wide variety of electronic device types, such as computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, tablet devices, personal digital assistants and so forth, where they may function as memory and/or logic devices.
Factors of interest to a designer in considering whether a particular electronic switching device is suitable for such a function, may include physical size, storage density, operating voltages, impedance ranges, and/or power consumption. Other factors of interest may include cost of manufacture, ease of manufacture, scalability and/or reliability.